


Overrated

by thiamislife_thiamislove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamislife_thiamislove/pseuds/thiamislife_thiamislove
Summary: Based on the prompt ideas "you're still in love with her" & "love is overrated"





	Overrated

Liam stood there in the school parking lot, the very spot he had said those hurtful words to Theo almost a month ago, barely holding onto his phone in his trembling hands. It was well past midnight and he was all by himself, standing there in the dim orange glow of the sodium lamp that was buzzing overhead. He just couldn’t take it anymore…

Ever since that fight with the hunters in the hospital, something had changed with Theo and the rest of the pack. Don’t think for a moment it was an easy process, but after nearly sacrificing himself for Liam, and then taking Gabe’s pain away, the others in the pack had slowly begun to trust him as one of their own. Mason had lost count of how many times Theo had pulled him out of the line of fire, or how there was that time when Corey got hit by a wolfsbane bullet and Theo actually sucked the poison out of him while they drove to the hospital. He even picked up dinner a few times for mama McCall when she was pulling a double at the hospital. Whenever the pack needed him, he always seemed to be there; especially if it involved Liam.

For Liam though, things only seemed to get more complicated. He liked being around Theo, he appreciated how he had almost died for him. It was more than that though, that fight in the hospital was the first time they had fought together as true equals. After that night, they would train together, fight together, and even hang out at pack meetings together. Liam liked just even being around him, knowing that when he felt his anger start to get the better of him just one look at Theo and he would be able to control it. It didn’t matter if he was standing right in front of him, or across the room; Liam could look into Theo’s eyes and just somehow feel the calm flow into him, like he could tell that Theo knew exactly how he was feeling. Only lately that seemed to be the problem; anger was one thing, but more and more it seemed like Liam couldn’t tell what he feeling inside of himself anymore. The slightest thing would set him off. When they were in the thick of a fight, Liam would sometimes see the faces of his opponents replaced with Theo’s, only to feel the rage increase with every broken nose he delivered. Then the next day at the pack meeting, all he would want to do was be right by the chimaera’s side.

Theo was the calm eye of the storm that Liam could focus on when things got rough. He was, for better or worse, Liam’s anchor. That’s what made their fight that night so hard for Liam. Even after that, Theo still showed up to the pack meetings occasionally, and whenever they needed him he showed up, but things between him and Liam weren’t the same. Neither would give each other the time of day, nor even make eye contact. It was that last part that was driving Liam crazy. A wolf without his anchor was trouble; a wolf with IED without his anchor was a ticking time bomb. Liam missed Theo, he missed hanging out with him, he missed him sitting by his bed and listening to him ramble on about obscure history facts (something Hayden never could do), and he missed the way that somehow if he stared into Theo’s eyes all of his anger would melt away. That’s what made what he was about to do so hard.

The only surefire way Liam had found to deal with these waves of emotion was to channel it into something; or more specifically channel his claws into whatever was in front of him. In one month Liam had gone through three punching bags alone. Then he started going on his “secret” missions. It started out completely unintentionally. One afternoon Liam was walking home from lacrosse practice, when he was suddenly jumped by two hunters. He was caught off guard, but quickly dispatched with his would be assassins. Just for a moment though, when the fear gave way to anger and he could let his inner wolf out, that’s when everything suddenly felt clear. There was no one around him to protect, and there was nobody jumping in the middle of things like he somehow wasn’t able to handle himself.  For those brief few moments, Liam was able to have clarity.

Eventually Liam started to intentionally go out of his way to find dangerous situations to put himself into. When he received a text from Scott saying there was a rogue group of Omegas on their way to Beacon Hills, he purposely didn’t tell the rest of the pack. Later that night he showed up to the pack meeting at the Animal Clinic with “nothing to report”.

Liam’s change in behavior wasn’t lost on his friends however. Theo noticed how it seemed like almost every game Liam would be on the verge of going full wolf, and even his own teammates seemed to be spared this sudden unprovoked aggression. Mason and Corey had noticed how he was constantly showing up to pack meetings late, calling in sick to school, and then there were the inexplicable bruises every now and then, and torn shirts and pants. All of this of course Liam just played off with one excuse or another; but suffice to say everyone was worried.

One afternoon, after an urgent text from Mason, Theo pulled into the school parking lot.

“What do you mean you don’t know where he is? Wasn’t he studying after school with you and Corey?” the chimaera inquired.

“No, Liam said he was following up on some leads with you.” Mason replied

“We tried calling him, but he’s not picking up his phone” Corey quickly added

“Well he hasn’t been with me all day! Did you check his house?” Theo asked

“His parents said he was running extra lacrosse drills at the field” Corey replied

“Which of course he wasn’t” Mason followed up

“So what are we supposed to do?” Theo prompted

“Well, I uh may have ah. . .” Mason stammered

“Just tell him” Corey said, impatiently

“I may have put a gps tracker on all of our phones” Mason admitted “We should be able to get a signal and locate where he is that way” he finished

Theo, a bit stunned (and feeling a little violated) eventually smiled a little, “I’m impressed” he said, “So what’s the plan?”

Pulling out the tracking app on his phone, Mason looked down at the information on his screen, “ well, here are the coordinates of where he should be”

“where his _phone_ should be” Corey added “it doesn’t look like that location has changed in a while”

“You think he ditched his phone?” Mason asked

“Wouldn’t you if you were trying not to be found” Theo replied

“Well if that’s the case, then the phone may be the furthest place he’d be” Mason pondered, “Corey and I will check the last three locations after he left school. He might have doubled back to any of these places and left some kind of indication of where he was going Theo, you check out the current location and let us know if you find anything.” “Alright then, let’s do this” Theo said. He climbed into his truck and punched the coordinates into his gps, then slammed the gas pedal to the floor and tore off to Liam’s last known location”

It was dark out by the time Theo finally arrived near where the GPS coordinates had led him (though to be fair the sun was already setting when left the parking lot of the high school). Theo left the headlights off, because the light made his wolf vision less effective. As he slowly pulled up the access road he appeared to be coming to the old sawmill way out on the edge of Beacon Hills. As he slowly pulled in, he saw a group of shadowy figures standing in a row in perfect formation facing about 20 feet from a wall. As Theo looked closer he could see the figures had assault rifles in pulled up to their shoulders and they were pointing them at the wall. Theo suddenly saw something he didn’t dare believe. There against the wall were the crumpled bodies of what smelled to be several recently deceased werewolves. As Theo sat there in the dark he saw another figure emerge from behind the wall with someone else, clearly bound and struggling to stay up. The figure then proceeded to tie the other person to a chain affixed to the wall. Theo suddenly caught a familiar scent, and faintly heard a familiar heartbeat. “wait is that?. .” Theo’s thoughts trailed off as he saw the line of figures raise their assault rifles to their shoulders, and about seven red laser dots appeared on the body of the bound figure. “Liam! NOOO!!!” Theo shouted, and floored his truck. What happened next was a blur to anyone unlucky enough to get caught between the chimaera and his beta. With full force Theo plowed his tuck through the line of figures, smashing their bodies against the hood of his truck, and executing a perfect handbrake turn to swing the back of the truck around in a perfect 180. Flinging open the door, Theo ran out of the truck over to the badly wounded werewolf. Ripping the chain off of the wall through sheer force of will, Theo helped Liam onto his shoulder and hurriedly ran the beta into the passenger seat of his truck. Slamming his door, Theo engaged the truck so hard a massive cloud of dirt and burning rubber filled the area behind them as he briefly lost traction; but only for a brief second before the truck went hurtling down the road back into town.

Once they made it back to the school parking lot, Theo pulled the truck over and just glared at Liam. “What the hell were you thinking going off alone like that?! You almost got yourself killed!” Theo yelled

“I can handle myself” Liam muttered

“What IS wrong with you?” Theo continued

“Nothing, what’s wrong with you” Liam snarked back

“No, we’re not playing this game. You’ve been out of it for the past few weeks, now what’s bothering you, the Anu-kite is long gone, so what is it?!” Theo demanded

Liam sat there, brow furrowed in silence with his arms crossed.

“Wait, is this still about you and Hayden?” Theo asked with a half laugh on the end “Are you still not over that?”

“I’m in love with her” Liam softly said

“Well, I got news for you baby wolf!” Theo said “Love is overrated”

Liam growled

“and if you don’t get your head back under control, you’re going to get yourself or someone else killed!” Theo finished

“What do you care?” Liam replied

“Well I’m not going to be one of that ones that dies because of you!” Theo shouted

“Sure you are, you’re always saving me, why is that?” Liam said

“Did you ever think, some of us might actually care about you?” Theo said, shouting

“Saving me won’t make up for your sister Theo!” Liam hissed cruelly

Theo’s eyes glowed the angriest yellow you could ever imagine

“GET” * “OUT” * “NOW!!” Theo yelled, punctuating each word with a growl

As if by some miracle, at that very moment Mason and Corey had finally arrived at the school parking lot, in time for Liam to slam the door to Theo’s truck and climb into the back of their car for the longest, most awkwardly quiet car ride to Liam’s house either of them could imagine.

Now here he was, a month later, in the very same spot. No matter how much he tried he couldn’t get what he said, no, what he did to Theo out of his head. He had to make this right, he had to tell him the truth… .if he even still wanted to listen. Liam continued to stare at his phone, at long last he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and hit “send”. Then Liam waited. 10 minutes, nothing. 20 minutes, still nothing.

Theo was in his truck staring up the roof. He couldn’t sleep, every time he closed his eyes the nightmares would come. It was almost a relief when he felt his phone go off, that was until he looked down and saw the message: Liam: Help! There are hunters here at the school, I think I’m surrounded.

Liam was still waiting, a tear dripped down his cheek. 30 minutes had passed, and still nothing. “What was I thinking?” he murmured to himself. All of a sudden, an impossibly loud engine noise followed by white smoke and screeching tires filled the night air, and Theo leaped out of his truck over to where Liam was standing. Looking the beta straight in the eyes, he put his hand on Liam’s should and asked, “Are you okay?!” Liam nodded, shaking. “Where are the hunters, I don’t hear any other heartbeats.” Theo asked, now somewhat suspicious.

“there were no hunters” Liam said trembling

“what?!” Theo asked confused, “what was the text for then?!”

“I…I…” Liam struggled to get the words out of his throat. “I can’t do this anymore! I can’t keep pretending like. .”

“Like?” Theo asked, and almost immediately was cut off

“Like you’re not my anchor!” Liam shouted

Theo didn’t say anything

“Theo I need…I mean…I . . we’re. .” Liam trailed off not sure how to make the words appear.

“I didn’t mean what I said, I wish I could take it all back but…” the young beta said choking up. “I can’t do this without you” Liam barely whispered. “You wha-” Theo managed to get out before the beta had grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a quick kiss, before just as quickly pulling away.

Theo looked down into the eyes of the young beta, seeing all the vulnerability and pain he was feeling. Liam had tears streaming down his face. Theo quickly put his arms around Liam and pulled him in for another kiss, this one lasting longer. Liam looked up, caught off guard.

“I care about you Liam, you brought me back from hell, you gave me a reason to not just survive, but to live, and…to love” Theo admitted, assuaging the fear that had been building in the young beta.

“You … you feel the same way?” Liam replied surprised, yet also instantly happier

“Of course I do!” Theo said reassuringly, “I just, I thought you were in love with her?”

“Love is overrated” Liam replied back teasingly

Theo grinned a smug smirk and ran his hand through Liam’s hair.

“C’mon baby wolf, let’s get out of here”


End file.
